Cycle of Blood
by Coolfire30
Summary: ...But then, she felt it; the slowing beats of her heart, the blurriness of her sight, the shortness of her breath. She thought, finally...Silk on her body, a whisper in her ears, a soft caress...You must live for yourself Kagome...I let you die once, but never again...
1. Prologue

**(Prologue?) - Cycle of Blood**

 **A/N: I'll put this as completed first but...I was thinking of making it a crossover with Lord of the Rings...Kagome dies but is placed/revived in another world, her past is full of angst, drama etc...I already have a general gist of it... The genre and Summary will also change...and if people want me to continue then I will, just review/comment and tell me...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to its respective author. I only own this plot and any OC's I may or may not add.**

* * *

He pulled her onto his chest, his embrace. He thought she didn't notice the way his eyes glinted, the way his mouth ever so slightly twitched upward as he held a discreet dagger behind him. And truthfully she was fine with that. She was fine with being killed, being murdered in cold blood by the one she first loved. She supposed this would be a cathartic thing for him; a long-awaited revenge so carefully cultivated in the years of their relationship, to finally get rid of the one who took his lover's soul, Kikyou's soul. She didn't mind dying for him, She didn't mind doing anything if it was for him. She was happy with the thought that finally, she was going to be doing something right. But alas, it wasn't meant to be, it was never meant to be, it could never be.

As he pulled her in, their lips grazed each other before he reached up and grasped her hair, gripping it so lovingly, so achingly filled with the care she needed but never had all these years... Ironic is what she would call this moment. That the time she dies is the only time she would ever receive his love.

His other hand that held that concealed dagger, inched closer and closer to the nape of her neck before plunging it into the soft flesh, pushing through the bones, cartilages and out the other side, while giving her the most sensuous kiss she had ever received.

She opened her eyes; when did she close them she wondered, and looked at him with a sorrowful expression. No tears, no words, just that one look. It was a long time coming, it wasn't something that was a shock to her, no, no it wasn't. She knew what he was after; what his plan was, but for the sake of love, for the sake of love she brushed off the thought of him wanting to kill her. A grave mistake no matter how you look at it, love isn't like this. And now she is dying; she has less and less time on this earth as more and more warm blood comes out of her body, leaving it as cold as her soul.

How ironic.

The utterly defeated look she gave, rattled him to his very bones. Her neck spurting out her life's blood onto the pristine white dress shirt he wore to their date earlier today. It was as if she had painted onto a blank canvas using her blood, forming an artful scene, a masterpiece.

Their date was wonderful, he was the perfect gentleman, the perfect host, and the perfect killer. He proposed to her just before they drove home; to his apartment with plans to 'celebrate'. Well, this certainly was a celebration wasn't it?; a celebration to honor her death.

She thinks it almost funny that the day she breathes her last breath is also the day Kikyou died a second time at the hands of that spider. Its been 5 centuries since then and Inuyasha still hasn't let her go. Perhaps it would have been best to let him leave this world with Kikyou dragging him to hell after all. But, it's far too late for that now, far too late to make a difference.

She wondered how much longer it'd take for her to die, she was sure it had been a long time since he stabbed her in the neck. Perhaps this was what people called 'seeing your life flash between your eyes?', most likely. It shouldn't be any longer now, she thought. She didn't need to flick through her past, seeing all the moments she lived through and regretted. She didn't need the excess baggage of her memories while she dies.

But then, she felt it; the slowing beats of her heart, the blurriness of her sight, the shortness of her breath. Finally, she thought. Mustering up a small smile she whispered a short sentence, grimacing slightly at the action.

Regret.

That is what he felt when she spluttered out a shaky "I forgive you", before promptly losing the fire in her eyes. The fire that was once held in those amethyst orbs were now extinguished, never to light up the world ever again.

There was no satisfaction in the act of killing her like he once thought.

* * *

 **A/N: READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP!**


	2. Who am I?

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

 _A buzzing noise_ _filled my head._

I remember...pieces of flashing lights, soft music, warmth...and tears.

I remember red, gold and silver. Blood. Regret...Inuyasha

Silk on my body, a whisper in my ears, a soft touch caressing my cheek...It was heaven...and hell.

 _The buzzing continued._

Cherry Blossoms, fur, a chuckle, danger. Affection... Sesshoumaru.

A shiver wracked through my body. Power coursed through my blood. It was lightning in my veins, drums in my heart, and a thrumming in my chest.

 _The buzzing was almost deafening now._

With a sharp gasp, crisp, cold air filled my lungs-almost drowning me in its purity. Every ragged breath I took filled my senses with an overwhelming amount of unadulterated pain, accented with the tangy, metallic scent and the taste of blood.

My eyes took in the blinding light, dilating as it accustomed itself to my new surroundings. I hear the rustling of leaves in the wind. The fluttering of wings. The swaying of flowers. My ears rang, and my head pounded with an unknown fervour. I could feel the slight tremors of footsteps coming closer.

I opened my eyes. Though I wondered when I had closed them.

The sound of my breathing was heavy in comparison to the slight brushes of the wind against my ear. The chillness of the air cooled the burning of my skin.

Blinking, I turned my head to the opening door. I first noticed the piercing amber eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: This series will most likely have short chapters, so first, I apologize for that. And I have indeed made this into a crossover with Lord of the Rings, so readers...please don't stone me if I get a reference wrong or unknowingly missed some sort of character tell etc. I mean, while I have read the books, watched the Lord of the Rings Trilogy + The Hobbit Trilogy...I'm only human and I forget...and I know how nit-picky this fandom is, so don't crucify me please.**

 **Also, I'm a lil...ehem...slow on the updates... _see 'Pulse' and 'Enigma'...along with every single one of my published stories..._**


	3. What am I?

**Chapter 2: What am I?**

 _"_ Sesshoumaru..."

He blinked.

"Miko"

I gave him a wry smile. With his hair glistening under the sun, I felt my breath hitch as old memories flooded my brain.

 _His hair felt like silk on my hands, like flowing water through my fingertips. I felt his shoulders move before hearing a deep chuckle caress my ears. Goosebumps littered my limbs as I shivered inadvertently._

 _"Is my hair alone so fascinating that you would ignore This Sesshoumaru?"_

 _I could feel myself smiling at his words, but I said no reply. With my eyes closed I leaned forward and touched my forehead onto his, revelling on the heat he so naturally exuded. I breathed in his scent of fresh pine, ozone and thunder, the distinct smell of his power...Chills ran down my back._

 _I could feel the prickly sensation of his stare, and I stifled a laugh. He was never one for being ignored._

 _The first thing I saw upon opening my eyes was him, his amber orbs...and he has beautiful eyes, the kind you could get lost in...and I guess, I did._

With the intent of covering my sight from him, I lifted up my hand only to find myself bound with chains. I grimaced.

I could sense the power the chains were restraining. It was swirling, bubbling, threatening to burst from their confines. My breath hitched.

Frail, normal, _human_ hands were replaced with claws.

I could the panic rising up throat. I looked towards him... and somehow, I felt a sense of deja vu.

My eyes burned.

" _Sesshoumaru"_

* * *

 **A/N: I feel as if I've written 'eyes' so many times and it bothers me...**


	4. Since when?

**Chapter 3: Since when?**

 _I could the panic rising up throat. I looked towards him... and somehow, I felt a sense of deja vu._

 _My eyes burned._

 _"Sesshoumaru"_

I could feel the air rushing out of me while I struggled to keep my already waning composure.

The scent of salt filled the air as my hands shook in alarm. Blood trickled down my palms.

"Miko"

My head turned the moment he spoke, whiplash making my neck ache. But no sooner was my reaction before he continued, his voice was calm and restrained, but his eyes- his _eyes_ burned.

"Calm yourself"

I choked back the wail that threatened to arise. Panic erupted once more in all its intensity.

My throat felt raw. My mind screaming at me for my stupidity. Sesshoumaru would never have allowed me to perish.

He was my god, and I his priestess. His servant. _His_. And his alone.

My voice cracked, the sound jarring even to my own ears.

"Since _when_?"

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly wonder myself how many chapters it'll take until they finally have a** _ **normal**_ **conversation without all these hidden meanings, Double Entendre's, and misleading sentences.**


	5. Nothing more, Nothing less

**Chapter 4: Nothing more, Nothing less**

 _"Since when?"_

The years have allowed her memory to rust. Forgetting was a sin. Forgetting who she was, who is...it was impertinent of her. Had Sesshoumaru not have abolished the Demon Courts, this would have amounted to a week submerged in poison.

But suddenly, just as the smell of burning flesh danced around her conscious, it all came crashing into her. Kagome's eyes went wide and she nearly choked, the memories of her torture hammering against her skull like nail after nail. Her eyes shot to the demon several feet away, surprise and disbelief and pain erupted, before her eyes turned back to the chains that bound her, tears falling freely as pain so fresh and new overtook her entire body.

I see. She thought bitterly, grinding her teeth as she gripped the now familiar feeling of cold metal against her skin.

Turning her neck to the fiery sensation of his gaze. A multitude of questions, bombarded her mind. But the one thought that triumphed above all others ' _Why won't you tell me?'._

It seems that he hadn't changed at all.

While he wasn't one for mindless chatter, Kagome still thought that in the very least their relations with one another superseded his self-righteous attitude.

But, it wasn't like she knew him very well, after all, he guarded himself very well. And she was only a dispensable pawn in his plans. Nothing more, nothing less.

Grounding her teeth, Kagome's vision blurred, her breaths coming out as pants.

She could see Sesshoumaru's profile, blanketed by the morning sun, but all she could think of was how she so desperately wished he didn't see how weak and pitiful she really was.

Fresh blood dripped down from her palms once again.

"From the very start."

* * *

 **A/N: I find myself restless. I feel as if this chapter doesn't do my past ones justice. it just seems so...out of place somehow-inconsistent.**

 ** _sigh_**

 **But anyhow, I've updated. I just know that I'll rewrite this chapter once more in the near future...but, until then, I suppose this one will have to do for now.**


	6. A Choice Stolen, A Selfish Decision

**Chapter 5: A Choice Stolen, A Selfish Decision**

 _"From the very start."_

Shivers of horror ran down Kagome's spine, her blood flowing faster-almost raging under her skin.

It was almost inconceivable.

The tension in the air was electrifying. Visible statics of power flashed as the sound of Kagome's breaths became heavier and heavier-she was almost hyperventilating now, but Sesshoumaru could only stand still and watch. Not daring to utter a single sound.

Paper thin lips pressed closer, almost non-existent.

"H-How?... _How_?"

Muscles clenched and unclenched in rapid succession. The minute sound of his breath passing through pale dogwood lips and the detached look in his eyes, Kagome was nearly fooled by his aloof demeanor, but she knew better.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be unable to stop his mouth from twitching, her question raised alarms in his mind, but he knew, despite not wanting it to be so-that he owed her answers. It had been a long time coming-this moment. After all, he had prolonged this discussion long enough, and it was her choice that he stole from her.

She deserved to know.

Calm, collected, and impenetrable. Those were what Sesshoumaru embodied, but in this moment, he felt anything but.

"You were dying, and This Sesshoumaru- _ **I**_ tried _everything_."

It was almost instantaneous-Kagome's reaction. The furrowed brows, the gaping wide mouth, the sharp intake of air. She could count on a single hand the amount of times Sesshoumaru broke Court dialect, and not a single one had been anything but in dire circumstances.

It was one shock after another.

"To save you was to give you another chance with Inuyasha, " and though his face betrayed nothing, his voice wavered, "I had no other choice."

Out of the thousands of outcomes that she had faced, the thousands of paths that she had walked, the thousands of mistakes that she had made, none of them had prepared her for this one.

"It was my life for yours, my future with you, for Inuyasha." Had Kagome not seen his facade break the moment he had said ' _Inuyasha',_ had she not heard the cracks in his voice-a testament to the discomfort and strain he was under just to _explain..._ to _her_ his reasoning to the decisions he made...she might have continued to think that he - "You have been brought back."

She shut her eyes, and breathed in deeply, the sharp tang of smoke and fire hitting her as she shook her head and replied softly-afraid of the answer she awaited. "For what...purpose?"

His stare was almost unbearable now, "For me."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a little unnerved at the fact that dialogue between the two of them makes it hard for me to write as expressively and creatively as my past chapters...but...ugh...not to mention the chunky bits that hardly flow as smoothly as I'd like. So I'm sure I'll come back to re-write this chapter once more.**


	7. The Promise Forgotten, The Lies Exposed

**Chapter 6: The Promise Forgotten, The Lies Exposed**

 _She shut her eyes, and breathed in deeply, the sharp tang of smoke and fire hitting her as she shook her head and replied softly-afraid of the answer she awaited. "For what...purpose?"_

 _His stare was almost unbearable now, "For me."_

Unwillingly, my eyes shot open, darting towards his placid form.

His answer took me off-guard, it enveloped me with the pain of his ancient, aching soul.

It hurts.

It hurts that It was by my doing that he's suffered for centuries, wanting, waiting, hoping that I would come back.

It hurts.

It hurts that after all these years, he still believed in that fleeting promise so long ago.

It hurts...and I have no doubt he's kept this all to himself, never wanting to share his pain.

My eyes watered,

 _Our promise still rings in my ears.  
_ _I've been nothing but a burden to you.  
_ _But, not this time though, Sesshoumaru._

 ** _...not this time._**

"Was it all a lie Miko?"

I ground my teeth as I let out a shudder of despair.

Was it...all...a lie?

The fact that his doubts resonated within me...at all!-shatters my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I really need to get my sh*t together.**


End file.
